Time Warp Trauma
by NobleBrokenBeauty
Summary: It can't get worse than this. I'm stuck thirty years in the future with my five friends and no way home. And just my luck - the founder of the future is kidnapped! Too bad this time I can't blame Fred. What's a time traveler to do?
1. The Future Dinosaur

**A/N: Okay, please don't kill me. I had to put this up. This is a crossover with the book/TV show Time Warp Trio. TWT reminds me of MTR, and the show is tiding me over until Meet the Robinsons comes out on DVD. Heh heh :) If you've never seen or read Time Warp Trio, I gave a short explanation at the beginning. So, I don't own anything: Time Warp Trio belongs to Jon Scieszka and MTR belongs to Disney. Here we go…**

* * *

You probably don't know who we are. Most people don't. But every so often, we… let's just say "leave our mark on history." We're normal boys, really. We just have a Book that lets us time travel.

It's not just any Book. My uncle gave it to me for my tenth birthday, about two years ago. That was when strange things started happening.

Our first mistake was opening The Book. We were just looking through the pictures… and boom! We end up being shot at by Blackbeard. Yeah, you heard me right. Blackbeard the Pirate. I lost track of how many times we almost _died _that day. Oh, I almost forgot. I'm Joe and my two friends are Sam and Fred. We're what you would call the "Time Warp Trio." After Blackbeard, our adventures had only just begun. From Custer's cavalry to nine-year-old Genghis Khan, we've pretty much seen it all—personally.

We've met so many "historical figures," as Sam calls them, but three stood out to us the most.

Our great-granddaughters, Jodie, Samantha, and Freddi. They're not so much "historic" as "futuristic." We meet up with them every so often, and even though I hate to say it, they're the ones who help us out of the deadly situations we always seem to get ourselves in.

But right now, it doesn't really seem like we're going to get much help at all, because, guess why? We're all about to be eaten by a dinosaur!

If you don't know us already, you'll soon find out that _Fred_ is an _idiot_. It's one of the reasons that right now the six of us are being chased by a dinosaur in the near future. I didn't even know exactly where we were. All we wanted to do was visit Jodie, Samantha, and Freddi, but it seemed like they wanted to visit us first. In short, we crashed in the middle. That's when Fred saw the dinosaur.

And when Fred sees a dinosaur (or something he can annoy to make it _kill_ us) there's no stopping him until he's already done and realized his mistake.

We did what any normal person would do if a dinosaur was chasing after them. We screamed and ran.

"FRED!" the girls chorused angrily, not used to expecting Fred's stupidity.

"Yes, I've already realized that's my name. Just run!"

We all made a mad dash to the side of a large house to catch our breath.

"Okay, we're in – the future – and we're being chased – by a _dinosaur_?" Sam yelped, pausing every few words to breathe.

The girls looked at each other. They silently argued with each other to not be the one to tell the boys where they were. Samantha lost.

"We're in 2037. You guys don't know him yet, but we're at the house of Cornelius Robinson, the famous inventor. He and his family kind of… own a dinosaur as a pet. Its name is Tiny," Samantha gave a little laugh.

"A dinosaur as a _pet._ Named _Tiny_," I groaned, sliding down the wall.

"Man, how cheesy can these people get?" Fred laughed and jumped out from behind the wall protecting us. Seconds later, he yelled and jumped back. The girls snickered.

"It's still out there?" Jodie grinned at Fred, who narrowed his eyes at her.

"No, I just saw your reflection," Fred snapped back getting a growl out of Jodie. He turned to Sam and me.

"There's two kids with the dinosaur now. What if they find us?"

Sam and I looked at each other and then looked at Fred.

"Since when have you cared when people from the future or past saw us?" I scoffed, getting up to check on the dinosaur. Still there, rampaging across the huge lawn blindly, trying to escaping the very large rope the two kids were trying to reign. "Tiny's" jaws snapped and nearly gave one of the kids a concussion. I shuddered and turned away.

"Since I learned there were dinosaurs in the future," Fred replied like it was obvious.

Sam slowly got up and inched towards the corner of the building. He peeked out and narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"Hey! I've—I've seen them before," Sam whispered.

"What?"

We all rushed over and looked at the boys. Neither of them looked familiar to me.

"I can't place the name. Jodie, Samantha, Freddi, do you know who they are?" Sam asked.

Jodie and Samantha shook their heads no, but Freddi gasped.

"I know who they are! The black haired one is Wilbur Robinson, the son of Cornelius. I met him when you went to the Revolutionary War," she said, looking at Jodie and Samantha.

"How did you meet him?" Samantha asked, perplexed. Freddi gave a nervous laugh.

"That's another story. But the other one is – you guys aren't going to believe me – Cornelius Robinson himself," she ended, interrupted by several outbursts of:

"WHAT?!"

"Wilbur occasionally visits his father in 2007 and brings him back here. He told me when we met," Freddi shrugged and walked back behind the wall.

"So, tell us, _how_ did you meet Wilbur Robinson?" Samantha asked again.

Freddi sighed. "I was riding back home on my hoverboard, waiting for you to get back, when crash! I hit this thing: it was Wilbur in his time machine. So we started to talk, I guess."

"Whoa, whoa, back up. Time machine?" Fred asked. "Why doesn't everyone in your future have time machines?"

Samantha laughed.

"The same reason _you_ don't own The Book," she replied to Fred. "It's _way_ too dangerous."

We all laughed as Fred rolled his eyes.

"But if they have time machines, that means we could use it to get back!" Sam said excitedly.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" I asked, having already located the garage. "Let's go!"

We all snaked our way across the huge yard to what I thought was the garage. Fred and Samantha tried to pull the doors open, but they wouldn't budge. Instead, Fred began to bang on the door.

"Hey! Hey, let us in, we're stuck in the future and we need to use the time machines!" he yelled.

"Oh, yeah, that's going to help," Jodie muttered under her breath.

"Do you have a problem with me?" Fred turned around and said to Jodie.

"Well, _yeah_," Jodie snapped back.

"Guys, we kind of--" Sam tried to break up the two, but they just continued.

"What is it, huh? Jealous?" Fred laughed and continued to bang on the garage door.

"Guys…" Sam tried again.

"QUIET!" yelled Jodie and Fred together.

"You are a total dorkbot!" Jodie yelled, smacking Fred upside the head hard.

"GUYS!" Sam yelled, finally getting everyone's attention. "We have…"

Sam was cut off by a voice in the background.

"…company," Sam finished quietly.

"Sam?" an unknown voice asked behind us.

"Lewis?"

* * *

**A/N: If you have any questions, comments, whatever, don't hesitate to PM me or leave a review. It will get more interesting as more chapters come. If you would be so kind, please review!**


	2. Meet the Time Warpers

**A/N: New chapter! The Blink in this chapter belongs to doodlegirl, not me. :) I can't really think of anything else to say here except I don't own Time Warp Trio or MtR. So, read on…**

* * *

"Sam, is that you?" the boy who I thought was Cornelius Robinson asked, obviously very confused. How did he know Sam?

"Um… yeah. Hi, Lewis, I haven't seen you since Invention Camp," Sam said, just as puzzled as the rest of us.

I remembered that! One summer vacation Sam left us to go to a three week inventor's camp, where he came back with the pocket watch Samantha would own in the future and told us a bunch of stories that Fred and I pretended to listen to.

"What are you—How did you—Why are you—uh…" Lewis had run out of things to babble. He finally decided on a sentence that fit the entire scene.

"This is very confusing. I don't believe it. Don't you live in 2007 like me?" Lewis asked Sam, but looked around at the rest of us. Jodie, Freddi, and Samantha's gazes all dropped to the ground.

"Yes, but that's actually just what I was going to ask you," Sam scratched his head, but realization suddenly dawned on his face. "You're Cornelius Robinson, the famous inventor, aren't you?"

Lewis nodded slowly. "Uh, yeah… but I won't be a famous until twenty or so years from now. How did you know that? And who are you guys?"

Sam looked around nervously for help. Jodie sighed.

"I guess there's really no way around it. I'm Jodie, and that's Samantha, Freddi, Joe, and Fred," she said, pointing at each of us in turn.

"Freddi?" the black haired boy who I recognized as Wilbur said, surprised. "Is that you?"

"Hi, Wilbur," she replied weakly, giving up on hiding her face from him.

"Wait," Lewis turned to Wilbur, "How do you know her?" He was still trying to work everything out. Things were getting more mixed up by the second.

"I took the time machine once when I wanted to visit you, but I ended up going seventy years into the future. Don't ask me how _that_ happened," he said, seeing the look in Lewis's eyes. "Anyways, I kind of ran her over…" Wilbur ran a hand through his hair sheepishly.

"You almost killed my—" Sam slapped a hand over Fred's mouth and laughed nervously.

Lewis had paid no attention to Fred, however, and by the look in his eyes, Wilbur's story only made it more confusing. Our secret was still hidden… for now. I knew exactly what Lewis was thinking, though:

'If Freddi lives seventy years in the _future_, how does she know Sam?'

"Do you want us to explain?" Jodie offered, also realizing the look in Lewis's eyes.

"Jodie, no!" I hissed. Normally I wasn't the one to obey the rules.

"Joe, I said before, there's no way around it." The determined stare she gave me just screamed, 'Back off.'

Before Jodie could start, Wilbur suddenly laughed.

"It's funny that all of your names sound alike to one other," he said good-naturedly, but the rest of us kicked at the ground or pretended to tie their shoes.

"It's funny that you mention that…"Freddi giggled uncertainly and continued to uproot grass.

"Yeah, the explanation would be nice right about now," Lewis groaned, giving up on making sense of everything. Jodie grinned smugly.

I thought I should get my say in things, so before Jodie could open her mouth, I cut in and interrupted her again.

"Hey, it happened to me first, so I get to tell it!"

She shot me a glare and I could vaguely hear her mutter, "Dorkbot," under her breath. I grinned slightly and began.

"It all started when my Uncle Joe gave me The Book, a book that let us travel to different time periods." I then went on to tell them about our adventures and the six of us.

"Before a lot of this happened though, the book warped us one hundred years in the future… well, _Fred_ warped us at least. So, after a wild goose chase, we ended up meeting Jodie, Freddi, and Samantha. And very quickly we learned—they were our great-granddaughters.

Lewis grinned and I knew everything made sense to him now.

"So you're related to Jodie," Lewis matched up our frizzy, dark brown hair and dark skin.

"Sam's related to Samantha." Their glasses and black, messy hair (even though Samantha's was up in six pigtails) was a dead giveaway.

"And Fred is related to Freddi," he finished, looking proud. Fred and Freddi both had fair skin and blonde hair, but Fred's hair was curly and short, while Freddi's hair was straight and ended at her chin.

"So, where's The Book?" Lewis was deeply interested now.

"Right where it always is when we travel with these boys. Somewhere we don't know," Freddi groaned.

"You mean, you always lose it?" Wilbur laughed unbelievingly.

"Wow," Lewis chuckled, "that's worse than Wilbur with the time machine." He quickly ducked to avoid a swipe in the head by Wilbur's hand.

"Wilbur Robinson never messes up!" he exclaimed, stomping his foot down with pride. A muffled giggled emitted from Samantha.

"Wilbur Robinson talks in third person a lot, doesn't he?" she mocked playfully.

"Yes, he does."

Samantha rolled her eyes and laughed.

"Hey, instead of standing here, do you want to meet my family?" Wilbur offered, motioning to the large mansion up the hill. "Just to warn you they're a little—"

But Fred, Sam, and I had already begun sprinting towards the house, racing each other there. Fred turned around and backpedalled, still easily outrunning Sam and me.

"Come on, Jodie, I bet you can't beat me!" Fred yelled.

Sam and I laughed as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Fred, you know I don't run," she stated bluntly, surveying her nails like she was too cool for it.

"What are you, chicken? You just know you can't—"

Jodie had taken off running. We all watched as Fred's eyes widened and he turned and began to sprint up the hill. He and Jodie were neck and neck until…

"THAT'S CHEATING!"

Jodie had whipped out her hoverdisk and soared straight towards the front door. She jumped gracefully off and was stampeded by Freddi and Samantha giving her high fives.

"Still think I can't beat you, Fred?" she smirked, hoverdisk tucked under one arm.

Fred crossed his arms and walked past Jodie. Sam and I followed him, accompanied by Wilbur and Lewis.

"Tough break, dude. But she totally—" Wilbur was cut off by a death glare from Fred.

"Cheated. Totally cheated," Wilbur finished.

"Nice save," Fred growled and began to realize where he was.

"Wow… this place is awesome! Hey, do you have like a baseball diamond in here or something?" Fred began to open door after door after door.

"Or better yet, a library?" Freddi called from behind us.

"No baseball diamond, but we do have chargeball. And as for the library, it's up by my dad's lab. I can take to guys there if you want," Wilbur motioned to a long clear tube next to one of the double doors along the hall.

"Whoa, Travel Tubes! I read about these!" Samantha stood under the tube and was suddenly sucked away.

"Hey! Where'd she go?" Sam ran under the light of the tube, trying to look for her, but he himself was sucked away as well. Fred and I ran under afterwards and I ended up looking at a huge observatory filled with machines, experiments, and papers. Jodie and Freddi appeared behind me and I saw their eyes grow wide.

"This is amazing!" Freddi ran her finger along the rows and rows of books lining one side of the domed room. "Hey, Lewis do you think you could help me? I'm looking for a thick blue book with silver ribbons on it. It's the only way we're going to get home."

"Can't you just use the time machine?" Wilbur asked, also coming over to help look for The Book.

"We can't just leave both of our Books here," Samantha said, playing with a pen.

"Ah! Put that down! It might explode!" Sam ran for cover behind a large machine with lots of blinking buttons. This place was amazing.

"Explode?" Samantha laughed.

"Yes, _explode_. Do you know how many of Lewis' inventions exploded at that camp we went to?" All we could see of Sam was the rim of his glasses and the top of his hair.

Lewis and Wilbur looked over to what Samantha was playing with. Lewis gasped.

"No, Samantha, put that down, that's—"

Samantha blinked, suddenly looking dazed and cocked her head. The pen rolled out of her hand and bounced away from her on the ground.

"Who are you?"

"—a memory eraser," Lewis groaned, bending down to pick up the pen.

"What?" Freddi and Jodie ran over to Samantha.

"Who are you? Where am I?" Samantha repeated, still with an eerie confused gleam in her eyes.

Sam yelped from his hiding spot, "I told you! See? I knew something was going to happen!"

"Bragging will not recover Samantha's memory, Sam," Freddi said calmly. "Lewis, is there any way that we can reverse it or something? And what is that?"

Lewis frowned. "It's the Blink. The red light on the end can erase your memory. I can't tell if there's any way to undo its effects because the dial might have moved when it bounced on the ground. She may have forgotten everything, but may just be temporary, too. We'll just have to wait."

"Oh no," I muttered. But I noticed something else that was different as well. In the past few minutes, Fred had been awfully quiet. And I had learned that when Fred is quiet, it was _never_ a good sign. I turned around to find that, to my shock, I had been right. Fred's hat was just next to the Travel Tube exit, but...

Fred was gone.

* * *

**A/N: So Samantha's memory is erased, Fred is gone, but without his hat (which if you've seen the show is never a good sign), and they have no way to get back... Uh oh. Please review, it takes like three seconds! Thanks so much!**


	3. Caught

****

A/N: Hey again! Here is another chapter to my insane-ness :) I read two of the TWT books this week since I've only seen the shows and never read the books: 2095 and Your Mother Was a Neanderthal. The latter disturbed me so much. -shudders- Anyways, I hope you enjoy and review this chapter! Thanks to doodlegirll and GoobTooSave for reviewing the previous chapter and a HUGE extra-thanks to GoobTooSave for helping me out of my writer's block!

* * *

"We have another problem, guys." I leaned slowly forward and reached for Fred's hat. Less than a second after I grabbed the blue Yankees cap, however, a blueish white light blinked on above me. Grimacing, I looked up. I was directly under the Travel Tube. My yells were drowned out by the sucking of the tube.

"OOF!" I landed hard on the concrete floor and the world spun.

"Joe! You found me! Oh, and my hat," Fred's voice said from what seemed like very far away. His hat was taken out of my grasp.

"Come on, Joe, get up! You've got to see all of this stuff that's down here!" Fred yelled and I heard something crash.

"Thanks for the sympathy, Fred," I muttered bitterly. I pushed myself off the cold ground and saw something before me that I had _never_ seen before.

A time machine.

It had to be! And there were two of them, one red and one blue. Fred suddenly leapt on top of the red one.

"Isn't this stuff cool?" Fred asked gleefully, but before I could respond, a voice called out from the doorway.

"Will, little buddy? Are you down here? I heard something crash so I figured it had to be you—" A golden robot stepped into our view – and began to scream. He turned and ran screaming down the hallway.

Fred and I turned and gave an odd look to each other.

"Man, what's C3PO's problem?" Fred scoffed and continued to press buttons. I, on the other hand, wasn't so sure if we were supposed to be here or not.

"Uh, Fred?" I said as soon as I heard voices and footsteps coming back down the hallway.

"Oh, man you have to check this out! It must be the chargeball thing Wilbur was talking about!" I heard another loud crash from Fred's direction.

"Oooh… or not."

I groaned.

"Fred, I really don't think the point of being down here is to _break_ everything," I froze as the voices were very close now.

"Carl, there's no one down here. Wilbur asked permission to bring Lewis back this time, so he's off the hook, as long as he doesn't mess up too bad. With Wilbur, there's nothing that _can't_ go wrong." A voice that we had never heard before reached our ears. It sounded slightly familiar, but I just couldn't think of anything.

We heard Carl's voice plead with the unknown one.

"But this wasn't Wilbur _or_ Lewis; just two random boys breaking everything in sight."

I glared at Fred, who laughed sheepishly.

"I'll go down and check, Carl, just to show you that there is _no one_ down there."

Fred and I gasped.

"Hide!" I whispered frantically and we ran under the red time machine. We saw Carl's golden legs and another pair of feet enter the garage. We were both dead silent until:

Hiccup!

I glared at Fred who had slapped both hands over his mouth.

"I can't – hiccup! – help it!" he hissed back. I groaned inwardly. We were dead meat.

The voice spoke again, "I don't see anyone, Carl. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

Hiccup!

Carl sounded terribly aggravated now. "I'm a robot! And I'm sure I saw two boys down here and they weren't you or Wilbur!"

Hiccup!

"Really? Then what other two boys would be down here?"Carl paused, thinking. "I don't know… some kids hired by Michael?"The voice suddenly sounded shocked. "WHAT? No, Carl! Goob – I mean – Michael is fine now. DORIS is gone."

Hiccup!

"What is that clicking noise?" Carl asked suddenly, moving even closer to our hiding spot. My breath hitched in my throat.

"Wilbur probably broke something in the time machine. **Like always.** I'll fix it as soon as you get upstairs. Trust me, Carl, there's no one down here!" The two walked upstairs, talking in quieter tones. I finally let out my breath and slowly rolled out from under the red time machine.

"Nice going, Joe!" Fred snapped straightening his baseball cap and glared at me like I had done something wrong.

"What are you talking about? You're the one that just HAD to end up in that tube!" I faced Fred angrily as my voice rose.

Fred yelled back, "It's not my fault there's a bunch of random travel tubes all over the place!"

As we argued, we didn't notice that someone else had entered the garage again. The man who entered had blonde, stick-up-straight hair and circle frame glasses. We took no notice of the man who looked awfully familiar and continued…

"But it IS your fault for not paying attention!" I shouted back at Fred.

It was Fred who noticed him first. His eyes widened, got really quiet, and pointed behind me. His hiccups were suddenly gone.

"Stop trying to distract me, Fred! Admit it, this was _your entire_ fault for getting lost in this huge house and we don't even know where anyone is!"

"Uh, what are you doing here?" I quickly turned around and gasped. We were caught.

The man looked terribly confused and looked between Fred and me.

Fred and I shot each other a worried glance that we only knew how to interpret.

RUN!

Fred and I headed for the door, trying to avoid getting caught. But before we knew it, we were lifted off of our feet, desperately wiggling and running in midair.

"You'll never take me alive!" Fred yelled, squirming wildly to get out of the man's grip. The man merely chuckled and waited patiently for our kicks to die down. Setting us back on the ground, he leaned down to our level and asked something we weren't expecting.

"You… aren't from around here are you?" He spoke in a quiet tone, but it sounded like he knew more than he was letting on. We were totally silent for a minute; even Fred had ceased trying to run away.

Slowly, I nodded. The man smiled.

"I thought so. My son, Wilbur, has a knack for these types of things. Do you want to come upstairs and explain to me how this all happened?"

We stood there, not exactly understanding how this man had figured everything out so quickly. But then Fred did something I had never seen him do before.

He used his brain.

"Wait… so if Wilbur's your son, then you're… Cornelius Robinson then, aren't you?" Fred looked like he was _actually_ thinking, to my pure amazement. The man smiled.

"You've heard of me then? Well, you can't be from too far away."

Fred and I stole a glance at each other.

"I'm sure there's a lot of explaining in order. Come on, I won't bite, and neither will my family."

"Except Tiny," Fred muttered under his breath. "What kind of name is that for a dinosaur?"

We turned to follow Cornelius up the stairs and towards another Travel Tube, but Fred and I backed away nervously.

"Uh, do you think we could use something other than the tubes?" I said, eying the clear tube with precaution. Cornelius laughed.

"Trust me it's quicker and much less tiring this way. That's why I invented them." Cornelius ushered us under the blueish light. Fred held his cap on tightly.

We were quickly sucked away, but something caught the collar of my shirt. Fred and Cornelius were quickly out of my sight as I struggled to break free. The grip tightened and I knew I would not have much longer.

Right then, I would have much rather had Tiny chasing me.

* * *

**A/N: Uh oh! Poor Joe! (Hey, that rhymes:D) Anyways, thanks to anyone who is reading this and putting up with my total insanity; you guys are awesome! Please review and tell me what you thought!**


	4. Figure It Out

**A/N: I'm back! And I have seen all of the TWT episodes and read eleven of the sixteen books. Teehee! :D Thanks to JessieMTRFan, Goobie-fan, Nausicaa of the Spirits, and doodlegirll for reviewing, you guys are awesome!! I don't own anything in this story at all. R and R, please and thankies!**

* * *

The travel tube flew around me in a blur. The collar made me cough and sputter, choking me, until I flew haphazardly out of the tube. Looking around wildly, I saw Wilbur backing away from the exit of the tube. I immediately knew what happened. But I was in another room—the garage. What was I doing here?

This day had been confusing enough already. First, we had almost made our very first successful warp. Keyword: _almost_. So much for that. Instead we ended up here, in 2037, nearly getting eaten by a dinosaur and breaking into a famous-in-twenty-years inventor's house, only to get lost and be found again by the inventor himself.

How much more messed up could this day get??

"What was that for?" I yelled, massaging my neck. Now I really didn't want to ride in those tubes again. Wilbur laughed sheepishly.

"Sorry, but my dad found you! And I would have been digging my own grave if he knew the truth," Wilbur replied.

"What do you mean? We got here by The Book."

The Book. That was what caused everything in the first place. And after two years, it was _really_ starting to get annoying.

"Oh… really?" A glimmer of hope appeared in Wilbur's eyes. "Something weird went on with Lewis when he took out… never mind. But tell me again why we just can't use the time machines to take you guys back home?"

"We can't leave both of the Books here. The girls are still looking for it, right?" I asked seeing no one else in the room.

"Yup," Wilbur replied, "Sam's trying to revive Samantha's memory with Lewis, Jodie and Freddi are looking for your Book in the library in the next to the Observatory, and Fred is…" Wilbur's eyes widened in shock, the hopeful shine fading, "…still with my dad."

Sending each other a single, worried glance, Wilbur and I took off.

"Where would they be?" I asked desperately. Fred was never good by himself. His mistakes when not supervised by Sam or me ranged from sending himself, Freddi, and Samantha to Easter Island and nearly getting his head shaved and painted red to nearly poisoning himself in Ancient India.

"Probably up in the observatory," Wilbur replied, leading me back inside and through a maze of hallways.

We really were dead.

"I don't think you want to go though the travel tubes again," Wilbur suggested, laughing slightly. I merely shook my in agreement. That was the last place I wanted to go after my _pleasant"_ encounter with them.

"Now," Wilbur whispered, "we can get him out of here if we sneak in quietly."

"How are we going to distract your dad?" I asked, not really too sure if this was going to work out right. Nothing like this ever turned out right.

"Don't worry, I've done this a million times," Wilbur whispered, inching his way into his father's lab.

"Yes, because so many times before you've had six kids appear out of nowhere from the past and future," I muttered to myself, but followed Wilbur all the same.

We heard voices grow louder and the door opened. Wilbur slowly crept inside and beckoned me in. I followed nervously, but stopped short when a voice I recognized spoke.

"I was wondering when you two would get here."

Wilbur stood up from his crouched position, caught.

"I _hate_ that 'eyes in the back of the head' thing," he groaned. "Come on, Joe, we're we've been spotted." I got up as well, but what I saw wasn't what I was expecting.

_All _five of my friends, including Lewis _and_ Cornelius were there in the Observatory. Sam was off in the corner still trying desperately to revive Samantha's memory. Jodie and Fred were arguing quietly, as usual. Freddi and Lewis were talking to each other, as well. Cornelius had his back to us, but still, as Wilbur had said, knew we were there.

Cornelius turned around, eyebrows knitted. "Wilbur, Wilbur, Wilbur, I can't believe it. You ask to bring Lewis here just once, and you've already messed up. Six kids stuck here? That's the worst yet. I don't know what your mother will say-"

Wilbur's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, please, Dad, the last thing I need is lecture right now. Or Mom knowing about any of this. I'd rather have the lecture. It wasn't even my fault! So please _don't tell Mom_. It's their book-thing, it takes them to the past and future, right, Joe?" Wilbur looked to me for support.

"Uh... yeah. My uncle gave it to me, and it's gotten us in enough trouble since then." Heh, 'enough trouble' was an understatement. It was more like 'enough near-death situations that spanned from the time of the first man to 2105.'

Cornelius thought for a moment, and replied, "Show me this Book."

Just the thing we couldn't do.

"Well, you see, Mr. Robinson, we don't really… know where it is. Every time we travel with it, it disappears, sort of. We're kind of stuck here now."

Cornelius raised his eyebrows. "How convenient." Even though I knew he was being serious, that feeling that he knew more than he was letting on scratched at the back of my brain again. What was it? Cornelius gazed out the window and appeared to be thinking.

"Your friends have already explained to me who you are."

At this everyone looked up. They had finally noticed us.

"JOE!" Sam and Fred ran up to me.

"Please tell me you've found The Book!" Fred complained. "Jodie is driving me insane! She won't – shut – up!"

We all looked over to where Jodie was. She had made her way over to Samantha and was looking as innocent as possible.

"Fred, I know she's annoying, but you've just got to put up with it, okay? I don't have The Book yet, and we still need to fix Samantha's memory."

Fred pushed hat lower over his eyes and crossed his arms, muttering angrily to himself.

"Joe, I don't know what to do anymore!" Sam said earnestly, glancing over at Samantha worriedly. "She's not responding to anything! She's doing worse than before!"

"Who's doing worse than before?" Wilbur and Lewis joined our group.

"Samantha. Her memory's not coming back!" Sam was in hysterics.

"Well, my dad could help. It _is _his invention." Wilbur started to turn around, but already found his dad standing behind him.

"Sure I can help," Cornelius' eyes twinkled mysteriously. That feeling like he knew too much crawled up my spine again. "But it may take some time. Wilbur, why don't you and Lewis take the other five downstairs. I'll come get you if anything happens."

Wilbur turned to lead us downstairs, but Jodie didn't move.

"If you don't mind, Mr. Robinson, can I stay here?" she asked, but had her glare set on Fred.

"Of course. Freddi, do you want to stay as well?" Cornelius acknowledged Freddi, who was now the only girl in our group. She shook her head.

"No news is good news, Mr. Robinson," she smiled hopefully and followed Wilbur out. Sam shot a final glance at Samantha and shut the door behind him.

"Trust me, my dad will solve everything. And if he can't solve it, no one can." Wilbur tried to cheer us up, but Samantha's memory coming back looked bleak. Wilbur led us back to the garage and not a word was spoken all the way there.

We entered the garage; for me, the third time that night. At least this time, I wasn't being thrown out of one of the Travel Tubes.

"Samantha is going to be alright though, isn't she?" Freddi asked in a meek voice, twisting her finger around a lock of hair nervously. Wilbur bounded up to her and gave her a large, cheesy smile. We all had to laugh at how ridiculous Wilbur looked and he replied, "Of course she is! My dad can do anything! He's already saved the world once!"

This made Lewis smile brightly, but mocked, "Only after you destroyed it!"

"I sure hope that's enough…" Freddi's grin faded slowly.

Wilbur then showed us the time machines prototypes, chargeball, and many of the other large inventions stored down here that either did not fit in the Observatory or that Wilbur had already broken. Our minds were completely off the topic of Samantha.

Until from across the room, the door squealed open. All of our heads turned as Jodie came running into the room and straight to Freddi. Their hushed voices were drowned out by footsteps running down the hallway. Sam turned eagerly to see Samantha come rushing in, but only saw Cornelius instead. We awaited the news in tense silence, but as Cornelius hung his head, we all knew the outcome.

"I'm sorry. There's… nothing I can do."

* * *

**A/N: Not good at all! Really, I'll try to make the upcoming chapters more interesting. Grr, I hate writer's block!**

**Please review!**


	5. Food Wars

**A/N: Thanks so much to doodlegirll for helping me with what to do in this chapter and the food that was used. Anyways, fifth chapter of the story…**

* * *

We stared at Cornelius in a shocked silence. Sam – I had never seen Sam look this way before – looked scared, overwhelmed, and just broken down. He had gone sheet-white and was constantly pushing his circle-rimmed glasses into the bridge of his nose.

"I really am sorry. But the Blink was on permanent high power. Her memory's completely gone."

I had never heard silence that was that deafening.

"Sam…" Fred broke the ringing in all of our ears, taking off his own hat slowly. Sam shook his head.

"No. Just… don't talk to me, okay?" Sam ran out of the room; his footsteps echoing down the hall were the only thing heard for a long time.

"Follow me," Cornelius said finally, opening up the garage door for us. "I'll have Carl go get Sam and Samantha and bring them up to the dining room," he replied in response to our defiant faces.

"Dining room?" Fred immediately forgot about Sam and Samantha. "Food?"

Jodie whipped Fred's hat out of his hands and smacked him with it.

"Oh," Fred remembered. "Right."

"What Fred _meant_ to say," Freddi sighed, sending Fred a sharp glare, "was we're really not that hungry after we heard our best friend would never be the same again. If you don't mind, we'd really rather stay here."

Cornelius shook his head firmly. "No, you need your energy. And… I'm pretty sure you'll like the way we have dinner around here."

Fred gave in easily, taking his hat back from Jodie and ran out the door, hungry as always. Some things never changed.

We entered the large dining room and sat the end of the table, none of us really willing to talk. Soon after, we saw Carl come in with Sam and Samantha. Sam buried his head in his hands when he sat down and Samantha looked around blissfully in between Jodie and Freddi, not knowing that her world was collapsing around her.

"Sam!" Fred whispered loudly. "Sam!" He grabbed a handful of food from his plate and chucked it at Sam's head. When Sam just let the steaming hot chili stain the front of his button-up shirt, Fred groaned.

"This is gonna be a lot harder than I thought," Fred groaned to himself. "Hey, Joe, help me out here!"

I paused for a moment and shrugged. It couldn't hurt…

I smirked and dug my hand in the pile of the cheesy goo on my plate. It squished between my fingers. I aimed, fired…

And hit Wilbur smack in the middle of his forehead. I held in suppressed laughter as Wilbur turned to me, wiping the yellowish stuff off his face.

"Oh, it's on," Wilbur grinned devilishly and picked his plate up. My eyes widened and I ducked under the table as fast as I could. Above me, Jodie screamed. Now I just burst, laughing my head off.

Fred pulled me back above. It had turned into an all-out war. Food covered all three girls and Jodie and Freddi had taken action. Sam and Samantha sat looking bored and blank, oblivious to the rest of the world.

But now the madness had unleashed among the rest of Wilbur's family. Who knew they could be so cool? Before I knew it, Cornelius had launched a plate of dessert and it went flying – and hit me straight in the face. I laughed out loud and licked the whipped cream off. Yum…

Looking around, I saw we were all completely covered in some sort of food. Freddi and Lewis were practically drowning each other in sloppy joes, Wilbur and Jodie had engaged in an all out marshmallow-fluff-war, and the rest of the Robinsons had joined in on our food-covered fun.

"WHOO!" I heard a yell above. Everyone looked up and saw Fred swinging dangerously on the chandelier. Our jaws dropped.

"COWABUNGA!" Fred whooped, and pushed off the corner of the ceiling over the entire dinner table. For a brief second, I thought I saw I flash of green light. We could only stare at Fred swinging across the entire room until—

SPLAT!

Samantha's cackling laughter spread throughout the entire room.

"Oh, I got you good, Sam! Sam? Is anything in there?" Samantha ran over to Sam and took his glasses, which were half covered in mashed potatoes. Sam sat there emotionless, just as oblivious as Samantha had been not five minutes ago. It was only then at the rest of us noticed—Samantha no longer had that blank look on her face.

Jodie and Freddi screamed with joy, which made Fred fall from the chandelier, onto the table – "I'm okay!" – and made Sam fall out of his chair.

"I can't see!" he spoke for the first time in what seemed like hours. "Where are my glasses?"

Samantha rolled her eyes, stood directly in front of Sam, and handed his glasses to him. He scrambled to put them on and when he did, his jaw hit the ground.

"You - but you - and you didn't - how could - I - ah…" Sam looked overjoyed, confused, and shocked all at the same time.

"You're back!" Freddi squealed happily, hugging Samantha.

"I guess the Blink wore off," Lewis said, joining our circle.

"But how? My dad checked over and over again! There was no way he could have made a mistake!" Wilbur said just as amazed as the rest of us.

"What can I say?" Samantha grinned, twisting one of her pigtails. "I'm a living miracle."

Sam smacked Samantha upside the head. "You scared us all! I told you that invention was no good!"

"Don't diss my inventions! Do you want me to mummify you in spaghetti?" Lewis said, holding up his plate, piled high with the buttery pasta.

"Yeah, Sam, come on," I grinned. "Samantha hasn't even joined in on the fun yet…" I grabbed a plate of tacos from the table and headed towards Samantha with an evil looked on my face. She screamed and ran.

Another food war had started. And I never wanted it to stop.

Until of course… everything went dark.

One voice was heard.

Cornelius' voice.

"LET ME GO!"

**

* * *

**

A/N: Cliffy! Spooky! … Or not, but hey, whatever. :) Pretty please review, people! It takes like twenty-three and a half seconds!


	6. Unexpected

**A/N: (Whistles innocently) Did I say I was really sorry about not updating this? Because I am. Really, really sorry. Anyways, now this my inspiration has sort of come back, here's the new chapter! I don't own TWT (through I do have all the episodes on DVD) and MTR (but I have that one my iPod and DVD too.) Enjoy!**

* * *

The lights flipped back on and the first thing I noticed was that Cornelius was nowhere in sight. Everyone stood still and shaken.

"Mom…?" Wilbur was the first to speak. The woman who I guessed was Cornelius' wife shushed Wilbur and walked over to him quickly. She leaned down to his level and spoke to him quietly and anxiously. A hand squeezed my shoulder. I turned around and saw Jodie.

"What – what just happened?" she whispered, her eyes wide. Before I could answer, Mrs. Robinson ended her conversation with Wilbur, who looked even more terrified now, and spoke to everyone. Her voice trembled as she did and I knew something very wrong was going on.

"Carl, bring the kids to the lower level. I need to make a few phone calls. I'm not sure what just happened, but I've got a terrible idea of who's behind it. If everyone will just go back to their rooms, this will hopefully be sorted out."

Everything went by in a blur. I honestly didn't realize Jodie was gripping my hand tightly as the eight of us were ushered three levels downstairs and brought into a plain room with games, a huge screen up against one of the blue walls, and a few couches and chairs.

"Someone kidnapped him. Someone kidnapped… me," Lewis muttered, sitting still in one of the large chairs. Well, we had figured that out already. But why?

"Why do these things always happen to us?" Fred snorted. "No Book, Samantha's memory had already been wiped and restored somehow, we're stuck here and…"

His next words, "the founder of the future is missing," trailed off after he noticed we were all glaring at him.

"Fred, this is serious," Freddi shot back at him, being the only one who could possibly talk some sense into him. "You've seen what happens when someone messes with time – that could be exactly what's happening here."

"Whoa, wait, no. Mr. Robinson has only been kidnapped… possibly," Carl said worriedly. "The time machines are…"

His sentence was interrupted by the ceiling intercom – Mrs. Robinson's anxious voice rung out, silencing us all.

"Stay down there. The time machines – both of them – are gone."

The ringing in my ears was so loud I thought I would soon go deaf. What a coincidence, huh?

"Hey," Wilbur breathed sharply, "at least it wasn't my fault this time." Lewis whacked him on the knee.

"And now we're doomed," Sam wailed, burying his head in his hands. It certainly seemed like it.

"Come on, don't say that," Samantha patted him on the back and jumped out of her seat. "We've been through worse than this. Who says we can't fix this?"

We all raised our hands in defiance. Samantha groaned and shook her head.

"All we've got to do is figure out who took the time machines, simple as that. There's got to me some type of monitoring on them, right? They're the only two time machines in existence… technically."

We all nodded slowly, looking at one another to boost our confidence. Samantha grinned. "See? All we have to do is keep moving forward. It's what Mr. Robinson would want. Come on!"

Carl jumped up, blocking the door. The eight of us stood there, ready to figure out that happened. "Wait, stop! You could all get into more trouble if you leave. There is no way I am letting you out of this room without a fight to the death… or if you find the reset button."

Wilbur cocked his head. "You have a _reset _button?! Why didn't I know this before?"

Carl glared at him. "For this exact reason."

"Oh," Wilbur laughed sheepishly. "Right."

"So, you're not going to tell us at all where the reset button is, are you?" Jodie said, crossing her arms. Carl shook his head haughtily and stood in front of the door with his arms blocking any exit.

"I bet you don't even know where it is," she smirked. The rest of us held in laughter. We knew exactly where this was going. Jodie was the best at being a brat to get her way.

"I do too!" Carl shouted in earnest.

"Oh yeah?" she challenged over our muffled snorts.

"Yeah, it's on my nose!" Carl said, and as a smile of triumph passed over Jodie's face, Carl's indignant expression fell.

"She's got your devious little mind, Wilbur," Carl managed out before Jodie poked the button on his nose. We all gave her high-fives and scrambled out the door.

"I think we want to check out the garage, don't you? Maybe we can find something about the missing time machines," Lewis suggested, and one by one, we all made our way under the (dreaded) travel tubes. That was definitely one thing about this house I didn't like.

However, rather than my worst-scenario cases popping up in my head, we landed safely in the dimly lit garage. Sure enough, the two time machine Fred and I had seen earlier we completely gone. But there were no signs of paint on the walls and no tire tracks on the ground.

The garage door was even still locked.

"…which means that someone had to have immediately time traveled after they got in here," Samantha finished, practically reading my mind.

"No, two someones, because you can't transport one out to a different time, then just come back again without using that same time machine," Sam reasoned, but Wilbur shook his head.

"There's a switch on the time machine that you can use to either transport just yourself or the entire ship."

"That same switch got Wilbur lost in 1937, trapped on the top of Amelia Earhart's airplane… somehow, he caught it on fire. I have still _yet_ to figure out how," Lewis said, sending a glare in Wilbur's direction.

Why did this sound familiar? Hadn't Freddi told us about warping to 1937, and they had been inside Amelia's plane… and it had caught fire?

"That was _you_?" Freddi gasped. "Her mechanic said it was an engine failure!"

"No way! Who else could set a perfectly running plane on fire in the air?" Lewis smirked.

"But we're not getting into that, are we?" Wilbur said quickly before Lewis could explain the details. "We're looking for a clue of some kind. Not finding my faults," he muttered under his breath.

"Of course! Because we all know that would take forever," Samantha laughed, earning a sharp slap in the back of the head, courtesy of Wilbur. Before she could attack him back, I grabbed the back of her shirt.

"It won't work out very well if we find Cornelius only for him to see you've murdered his son." She scowled at me, but stopped struggling.

"Hey, what does this do?" Whenever I hear that question even escape Fred's mouth, I know we're all in big trouble. Before I could even turn around to see what damage he would do this time, a bright purple light flashed in the room. I suddenly felt like I was falling.

We landed behind a stone building, near a Theodore Roosevelt statue.

"Before you all say anything, I didn't press the button. None of this is my fault!" Fred protested, but Samantha gasped.

"Jodie, Freddi… look!"

The other two girls looked around, astonishment glazing over their features.

"Oh! Wow, okay, I wasn't expecting this. But, guys…" Freddi stepped out into the light, smiling. "Welcome to 2107."

* * *

**A/N: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter, but it was something I had to put in. Please review and tell me what you thought! I love hearing from y'all. :) **


End file.
